dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Power Up
Power up is a technique used by a vast majority of the characters. This technique was not really fully introduced until Dragon Ball Z, but was hinted towards in Dragon Ball. Overview Powering up is used to increase one's power level so that a greater advantage in battle can be obtained. Powering up comes in several different shapes and sizes; some require a full-blown anatomical transformation (such as Zarbon and Frieza); others may power up with little to no change in their appearance (perhaps a little more muscle definition, but nothing like Zarbon or Frieza). In most power ups, the size of the users aura usually increases and at times tends to change shape and form. Other than increasing the power, users can also suppress their power. This allows for the user to hide the full extent of their power, or to simply keep a relaxed amount of energy. Some characters even create special forms to keep their full power suppressed and under control (Frieza is a prime example of this, creating forms to keep his true power low). Goku is taught the power increasing technique known as the Kaio-ken by King Kai. This technique multiplies the users power by a certain number (times 2 up to times 20 is seen in the series). In regards to Super Saiyans, Goku informs Gohan that the transformation cannot be gained by simply powering up. However, Super Saiyan's can still increase their power while in the form. Another example of a power up is displayed by Cell and Majin Buu. This is the ability to absorb people into their own being, allowing them gain their powers. Basic Known Users *Goku - He is first seen using this technique when firing a Kamehameha wave at Raditz. *Piccolo - First seen using this technique when firing his Special Beam Cannon at Raditz. *Gohan - Suppresses his power when fighting against Vegeta and Nappa. *Krillin - Also surprises his power against the Saiyans. *Yamcha - Suppresses his power against the Saiyans. *Tien - Suppresses his power against the Saiyans. *Chaozu - Suppresses his power against the Saiyans *Vegeta - Demonstrated his ability to use this technique on Planet Namek against Cui. *Zarbon - Transforms into a monster-like version of himself to take out Vegeta. *Namekian Warriors - They all have the ability to increase their power level; Nail has the highest maximum power of all the Namekians with the exception of Piccolo. *Captain Ginyu - Claims he knows this technique, although he is never seen using it. *Frieza - Possesses four anatomical transformations, each stronger than the last. *Future Trunks - Suppresses his power against [Frieza's army in order to hide his full strength. *Cell - Uses this technique numerous times while evading the Z Fighters while trying to absorb enough humans to increase his maximum power. *Goten - Powers up to just below Super Saiyan level while learning the Fusion Dance. *Trunks - Powers up to just below Super Saiyan level while learning the Fusion Dance. *Uub - In the beginning of Dragon Ball GT, Goku has taught Uub how to control his power at will, rather than when he gets angry (like at the Tournament at the end of DBZ). * Most villains in the Dragon Ball series (movies included) are seen with some ability to increase their power via the power up. Category:Techniques